tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vengeance (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW_47_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #47 (IDW)]]Vengeance (chapter 3) ("Rache", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 1. Juli 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT #47 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Prelude to Vengeance" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Vengeance" #4 und ''TMNT: Casey & April'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Schwarm des VerderbensCasey Jones *Nobody und Alopex *Purple Dragons **Hun **Chun, Link und Malo *April O'Neil **John und Elizabeth O'Neil *Arune *''New York Police Department'' **Detective Kara Lewis **Officer Johnson *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Rocksteady und Bebop **Koya und Bludgeon *Baxter Stockman **Flyborgs und Mouser *Professor Honeycutt *Harold Lillja *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello/Metalhead *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi Handlung thumb|240px|StraßenkriegHun itrifft seine Vorbereitungen, um seine Leute auf einen Sturmangriff auf den Antiquitätenladen anzustimmen, als die Leute, hinter denen er her ist - sein Sohn Casey, Angel und Alopex - ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen und auf die Straße hinaustreten."Vengeance" #2 Hun versucht in einem kurzen Zwiegespräch, seine angebliche moralische Überlegenheit in Sachen Familienbande zu unterstreichen; doch Casey bietet ihm kühl die Stirn, bevor er und seine Freundinnen sich auf die Dragons stürzen. thumb|left|240px|NachbarschaftshilfeDer Aufruhr auf der Straße bleibt jedoch nicht unbemerkt. John und Elizabeth O'Neil, die sich gerade zu Bett begeben wollten, und Arune, der Ladenbesitzer, dem Casey vor ein paar Stunden erst gegen die Dragons aus der Patsche geholfen hat,"Vengeance" #1 bekommen die ausgebrochenen Gewalttätigkeiten mit und kommen Casey und Konsorten zu Hilfe - Arune mit dem Cricketschläger, den Casey ihm überlassen hat, und John mit nichts weiter als einem kaputten Toaster (die einzige Waffe, die er sich in seiner Eile hat greifen können)."New Mutant Order" #3 Aber auch den anderen Leuten, die in der Straße wohnen, bleibt der Kampf nicht verborgen; und als sie sehen, wie Arune, der in dieser Gegend ziemlich beliebt ist, sich gegen die Purple Dragons stellt, eilen sie ihrem Freund ohne Zögern zu Hilfe und vertreiben die ihnen verhasste Gang nach einem heftigen, aber kurzen Gefecht. thumb|160px|"Blut rinnt dicker als Wasser"Als Hun bemerkt, wie die Dragons desertieren, beginnt er überraschenderweise zu lachen. Dann beginnt er eine Rede zu schwingen, indem er (ganz im Gegensatz zu früheren Behauptungen) die Purple Dragons ihren Status als seine "Familie" aberkennt... genauso wie Casey selbst sich einfach so einer neuen Familie zugewandt hat. Und damit, so behauptet Hun, haben die beiden als Vater und Sohn viel mehr gemeinsam, als Casey zugeben würde: Nämlich ihren Kampfgeist und ihre Starrköpfigkeit. Doch dieses "klärende" Gespräch findet durch die von Elizabeth alarmierte Polizei, angeführt von Detective Kara Lewis, ein abruptes Ende; Hun wird in Handschellen abgeführt, und Casey zieht sich mit seiner wahren Familie, den O'Neils, wieder in den Laden zurück, während Angel und Alopex in der Nacht verschwinden. thumb|left|160px|ReisepläneIn ihrem Versteck inzwischen inspizieren Splinter und seine Söhne die Schriftrolle, welche April von Dr. Miller erhalten hat."Vengeance" #2 Auf ihr entdecken die Turtles einige Abbildungen der Mitglieder des darin erwähnten Pantheons, darunter die eines Rattenmanns, bei dessen Anblick in Leonardo einige vage Erinnerungen hochsteigen."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 Splinter kommt zum Schluss, dass die Schriftrolle von drohenden Gefahren aus der Zukunft spricht und sie dieser Sache nachgehen sollten; doch da Donatellos biologischer Körper nach wie vor im Koma liegt,"Vengeance" #1 ist ihm und seinen Söhnen ein sofortiges Eingreifen nicht möglich. Daher bietet April ihre und Caseys Hilfe bei diesem Fall an, da sie ihren Freunden gerne mehr unter die Arme greifen möchten,"Attack on Technodrome" #1 und sie denkt auch, dass Casey auch eine Auszeit von seinem Vater (von dessen Verhaftung sie noch nichts weiß) gut gebrauchen könnte. thumb|160px|Die Rückkehr des TotgeglaubtenIm Foot-Hauptquartier erfährt Karai in der Zwischenzeit von Koya und Bludgeon von deren Run-In mit den Turtles während ihrer Suche nach Hun, und wie sie von deren neuesten "Geheimwaffe" zurückgeschlagen wurden."Prelude to Vengeance" Bevor Karai die beiden für ihr Versagen zur Verantwortung ziehen kann, erscheinen zwei unerwartete Neuankömmlinge in ihrer Gegenwart: Der totgeglaubte Shredder und dessen neuer Verbündeter Baxter Stockman! Shredder wischt die Entschuldigungen, die ihm seine Getreuen ehrfürchtig entgegenbringen, beiseite, denn, so teilt er ihnen mit, es sei nicht ihre Schuld, dass der Angriff auf Burnow Island zu solch einem Desaster geworden ist."Attack on Technodrome" #3 und #4 thumb|left|160px|Totale AuslöschungDer Shredder schickt daraufhin seine Getreuen weg, damit er, Karai und Stockman sich über die unmittelbaren Zukunftspläne des Clans unterhalten können. Im Gegensatz zu Karai hält er, so seine Erklärung, keine Außenseiter - wie jetzt Stockman - für den derzeit desolaten Zustand des Clans verantwortlich,"Vengeance" #1 und #2 sondern die Schuldigen unter denjenigen, die dem Clan angehören oder ihm einst angehört haben, zu suchen sind, wie (in seinen Augen) Hamato Yoshi;"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 und um diese "Verräter" endgültig auszulöschen, hat Shredder sein Bündnis mit Stockman geschlossen. Auf sein Geheiß beginnt Stockman nun - entgegen Karais Bedenken gegenüber der Ehrlosigkeit dieser Sache - mit der Ausführung des Racheplans: er setzt sich einen Neuralkontrollhelm auf und schickt ein Signal an seine Horden von Mousern und Flyborgs, die er in den Eingeweiden seiner Scheinfirma [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.G.R.I.]] hergestellt hat... mit direktem Kurs auf das Versteck der Turtles zu! thumb|160px|Angriff der CyborgsIn Harolds Werkstatt, wo Donatello, Harold und Professor Honeycutt weiter an Möglichkeiten arbeiten, um Donatellos Körper zu heilen, hat Donatello einige beunruhigende Neuigkeiten zu verkünden. Da er sich über Metalheads Systeme mit den von ihm in seinem Heim installierten Sicherheitssensoren und -systemen vernetzt hat, um stets über die Lage zuhause informiert zu bleiben, hat er per Radar eine riesige Wolke von Objekten ausgemacht, die sich dem Versteck nähern. Und nur Augenblicke später bricht ein Schwarm von Flyborgs und flugfähigen Mousern mit einem Überraschungsschlag bei den Turtles ein, um ihre programmierte Mission auszuführen: Splinters Eliminierung! Trivia *Trotz eines Cameos auf dem Cover von Mateus Santolouco (''siehe oben) kommt Old Hob in dieser Geschichte nicht vor. Erst im Folgeband wird sein Wiederauftritt näher beleuchtet. Neudruckversionen *''Vengeance, Part 1'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)